vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Parker
Liv Parker is a character who made her first appearance in Total Eclipse of the Heart. She is a witch who is unexperienced in magic and trying to learn how to control her powers. It is revealed that she is already a talented witch, who is aware that Bonnie is the anchor to the other side and is just using her. She may play the role as an antagonist.http://www.showfax.com/type_selection.cfm?l=1&c=vampire+diaries#sr History TBA Season Five In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv is first seen in class while she is playing with a pen. She is inexperienced in witchcraft and tries to avoid people. When Bonnie is forced to find a witch to save Jeremy, she goes to her and begs for her help and finally she agrees to help her. Bonnie tutors her how to do a locator spell and says that she could teach her to control her magic. She almost gives up when she accidentally breaks the lamp, but she finally manages to perform this spell. In'' Gone Girl, Liv helps Bonnie and Jeremey do a locater spell to find Elena. She flirts with Jeremy much to Bonnie's distress and she visualizes Elena Gilbert in her head, asking if she Elena spends a lot of time in churces. In ''While You Were Sleeping, Liv sealed Elena inside a building so she may not harm anyone. As Elena's hallucinations progress, she stabs Liv and tells her to remove the seal or otherwise she will die and won't get her vampire blood to heal herself. It is revealed that she is already a talented witch, who is aware that Bonnie is the anchor to the other side and is just using her. As Luke, who is her brother, appears in her room, he tells her that their own agenda may be compromised, possibly due to the activities of the Travellers. In'' Rescue Me, '' Personality As seen in Gone Girl, Liv is a bit of a flirt towards Jeremy. She is ambitious and likes to do things her way, instead of taking Bonnie's advice. It's shown that she's quite a talented actress, as she sucsessfully manipulated Bonnie into thinking that she was a novice witch, when in reality she is quite talented. Relationships *Bonnie and Liv (Friends, Mentor) *Jeremy and Liv (Friends) *Caroline and Liv Name *'Liv' is of Old Norse origin, derived from the name Hlif meaning "protection". Its use has been influenced by the modern Scandinavian world liv meaning "life". *'Liv '''could be a short form for English name ''Olivia. Appearances * Total Eclipse of the Heart * Gone Girl * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me Trivia *Accidently burned buildings with her abilities. *Liv seems to have a crush on Jeremy. She admitted to thinking he was cute in Total Eclipse of the Heart and seemed to be flirting with him in Gone Girl, much to Bonnie's jealousy. *Liv is first seen in season 5 in the Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Liv is inexperienced in witchcraft and doesn't know how to control her powers. *In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv finds out that the vampires are real. *Based a still for Rescue Me Liv attacks Elena for some unknown reason, who is then saved by Damon. *In Gone Girl, Liv must complete a locator spell for Bonnie and Jeremy. Gallery Liv.jpg LiveParker.png Tumblr inline n22cnm8pb71rchhsy.jpg Liv 5x16.jpg Damon, Elena & Liv.jpg Liv.png 5x16 screen caps 25.jpg 5x16 screen caps 24.jpg 5x16 screen caps 22.jpg 5x16 screen caps 20.jpg 5x16 screen caps 19.jpg 5x16 screen caps 17.jpg 5x16 screen caps 13.jpg 5x16 screen caps 11.jpg 5x16 screen caps 8.jpg 5x16 screen caps 7.jpg 5x16 screen caps 2.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches